It All Started with a Drunk Natsu (On Hiatus)
by SoftDani
Summary: Sooooo another fanfic this time Natsu's drunk and I'm using song lyrics in my fanfic what has this world come to?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to this Fanfic? It might become a Fanfic of me taking songs, and making a story out of it. Try and figure out the song I used. I'll tell you the answer at the end.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, the song but I do own the storyline.**

"Natsu?" The blonde asked the pinkette as he came to consciousness.

"Whaaaaa? Oh hiya luuuuuucy," said the very drunk dragon slayer.

"Natsu, what the hell happened here?" Lucy asked Natsu. Natsu turned to look at the guild which was in chaos. There was beer bottles littered everywhere, barf on the floor and somehow in the rafters. Paper ribbons all over in short the guild looked like trash.

"Hey, you know how I'm a scholar and a gentleman?" Natsu asked Lucy who responded with a laugh.

"You a scholar Natsu you make me laugh!" Lucy blurted as Natsu glared.

"Hey! Let me finish!"

Fine, fine just hurry up this place reeks," Lucy said wrinkling her nose to add effect.

"And I don't fall when I try to stand," Natsu said biting his inner cheek out of embarrassment for what he was about to say.

"Go on," Lucy said.

"I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt," Natsu said as he was about to say the next thing.

"You mean Gray?" Lucy asked as she pointed to the Ice mage in question.

Natsu nodded slowly before saying "I had to wear heels so I told him and I quote 'I'm gonna make the high heels work' . . . and so I did," Natsu looked up at Lucy. She seemed to have frozen until she was on the ground rolling in laughter. Waking up a few of the drunk mages.

" Natsu wore heels HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA t-that's priceless," Lucy said as she got up pretending to wipe away a tear to add an effect.

"That's all I can remember," Natsu said as his ego was hurt.

"Okay, let's go Natsu we got to get you home your drunk," Lucy said. As she got up ready to take Natsu home.

"I've told you time and time again," Natsu said. Lucy looked at him confused.

"What have you told me time and time again?" Lucy asked clearly confused.

"That I'm not as think as you drunk I am," Natsu said. Lucy looked at him them tugged his hand.

"Natsu, that doesn't even make sense!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And we all fell down," Natsu said looking into Lucy's eyes with nervousness.

"Let me guess it was when the sun came up?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"Yes, and I think we've had enough," Natsu said as he pulled Lucy in for a kiss.

I don't think I could get enough.

 **Did you get it . . . No? Yes? Well, the song was . . . Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time by Panic! at the Disco. Who loves Beebo? Review to tell me. Have a lovely day my readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to make another chapter. Sorry, it's shorter than my last chapter but I had this idea so I just started to write. Try and guess the song it will be at the bottom. Good Luck! (This is not a one-shot fanfic it will all be connected)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor' do I own the song, but I do own the storyline. ﾠ**

"Natsu?" Lucy asked her boyfriend of one day.

"Yeah Luce?" the pinkette questioned as he came out of the kitchen.

"I have a question," Lucy said almost inaudible to the human ear but Natsu heard.

"Ask away I am an open book," Natsu said starting to get worried. Lucy turned took a deep breath.

"If I told you we could bathe in all the lights. Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?" Lucy asked timidly. She hoped she didn't sound cheesy.

"Yes, I would go anywhere with you. Now I get to ask a question. Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?" Natsu asked turning it into a game of questions.

"Yes, but would you fall in the name of love?" Lucy answered while questioning the dragon slayer.

"Would you jump with me?" Natsu asked.

"Of course, but that didn't answer my question," Lucy said.

"Yes, it did I told you I would go anywhere with you," Natsu said.

We would do it together in the name of love.

 **Did you get it . . . Yes? No? Let me know in a review, and the song was * drumrolls* In the Name of Love by Martin Garrix and Bebe Rexha. Anyways have a lovely day my readers!**


End file.
